


绝不放过你8

by Beast_L



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast_L/pseuds/Beast_L





	绝不放过你8

金有谦是被一阵阵直逼大脑的快感刺激醒的。  
刚睁开眼时眼前一片模糊，眨了眨眼，画面逐渐清晰，感觉到什么东西抽了出去，而后又有什么东西被塞了进来，彻底清醒之后，后穴里的异物的存在感越来越强烈。  
不会吧——  
金有谦翻了一个白眼这样想，BamBam难道还没来——  
内心里还没有吐槽完，金有谦余光里看到有人走过来，他扭头去看。  
是BamBam啊。  
手上拿着的东西让金有谦发愣。  
“Bam？！”  
“怎么，看到我很意外？”  
“不意外……”  
“啧，都说了要乖一点了，你怎么就是不听话呢。”BamBam蹲下身去趴在金有谦耳边，“所以要给点惩罚不是吗？”  
后穴里的跳蛋开始震动，被突如其来的快感所刺激，金有谦叫出声来，喘着气让自己稍稍平复一些，转头去看BamBam，正撞进他的笑眼。  
被下了药的身体叫嚣着要被填满的欲望，金有谦眼睛也不眨一下，直直地盯着BamBam，漂亮的眼睛里积蓄着生理泪水，人见尤怜。  
“唔……Bam……”金有谦想去抱BamBam，无奈手还被绑着，“Bam……你抱抱我……”  
黏糊糊的撒娇，谁都拒绝不了，更别说眼前的是你已经几天没见还爱到发疯的人。  
BamBam解开金有谦手上的束缚，把人完完全全地抱进自己的怀里。  
“有谦，我好想你啊。”BamBam轻轻地吻上金有谦的耳廓，低语。  
“……我也……也很想BamBam……啊……BamBam……拿出来，拿出来好不好……”  
“不可以哦，有谦难道不舒服吗？”  
BamBam松开金有谦，金有谦却死死地扒着BamBam不放手。  
“有谦，乖，松手，我脱个衣服。”  
金有谦抓紧了BamBam的衬衫，揉皱了那里的衣料，而后松开，滑到胸前，看着BamBam的眼睛。  
BamBam拉着他的手，引导着他帮自己解开衬衫纽扣，那只手却是不怎么安分，解开了几颗扣子，就伸进了衬衫里在光滑的皮肤上磨蹭着。  
“有谦呐……”BamBam笑着叫他，收获了金有谦的疑惑目光。  
那双漂亮眼睛好像在说，这难道不是你想要的吗？  
是，当然是。  
但是前戏不精彩，不就没那么好玩了吗？  
BamBam跨坐在金有谦身上，手里的皮鞭被折叠，正蹭着金有谦的颈窝。  
“有谦想叫我什么？”  
有些粗糙的皮鞭磨蹭着皮肤的感觉并不算太好。可是药性上来了，后穴里的震动还在刺激着他的神经，BamBam也没有其他的动作，颈窝处若有若无的刺痛感成了金有谦缓解欲火的唯一方式。  
“嗯？什么……”  
“是继续叫BamBam，还是哥哥，或者说你想尝试一下‘主人’这样的称呼？”  
“唔……”金有谦算是知道BamBam在搞什么了，他也乐意陪着玩，刺激新鲜的东西谁不想尝试呢？  
“嗯？有谦？选什么？”  
“哥，哥哥……”  
BamBam露出满意的微笑，看着金有谦骨节分明的手从自己的腹部往上爬，停留在胸前的茱萸。  
“安全词？”  
“……不用了……”  
“有谦？”BamBam一愣，在BDSM当中安全词是一个有必要存在的东西，它可以让top及时地知道bottom的状态是否良好以及这场游戏是否还能继续下去，并及时暂停以避免不必要的危险出现。  
如果没有了安全词，风险会高很多。  
“不用了……呼……”金有谦晃晃脑袋，微阖着眼看着BamBam笑，“我相信……哥哥是不会……弄伤我的……”

“哥哥……哥哥……”金有谦跪趴在床上，后穴被按摩棒进进出出来回磨蹭着，乳尖上夹着乳夹，丝丝的疼痛中有着难以言喻的快感，他仰起头，试图缓解有些过分的快感，呻吟声接连不断地冒出来，嘴角留着不明显的水渍。  
“有谦呐……”BamBam抓着金有谦脖子上的颈圈把人提起来一些，俯下身去咬了咬金有谦的耳朵，“烛油和鞭子，自己选一个？嗯？”  
“唔……都，都来吧……”  
BamBam勾起嘴角，手上一个用力，把按摩棒推到了最深处，恰好顶在敏感点的位置，刺激得金有谦整个人都抖了一下。他也不动作了，打开开关，按摩棒的震动使得整个房间都充斥了金有谦拔高了的尖叫声。  
“哥哥！”  
BamBam把乳夹取下来，顺手捏了捏已经红肿了的乳头，收获了金有谦的瞪视和压抑不住的声音。  
BamBam对金有谦笑了笑，拿过放在床头的鞭子展开来，“有谦米说说看，第一下想要我打在哪里？”  
“呀这种事情你就不要问我了好吧！”  
“背上？脖子？胸前？”一字一顿清清楚楚，BamBam说话时鞭子游走于金有谦的身体，瘙痒一般的力度让金有谦难耐，扭动着身子像是在诉说不满，却不想BamBam忽的一下发了狠地抽了上去。  
“啊！！！”单音节短促而尖锐，金有谦疼得眼里泛泪花，BamBam这一下打的特别好，贼好，刚好就是腰骨那儿，BamBam你等着，下一次我加倍奉还给你，金有谦恨恨地想。  
“不是你叫我随便打的嘛。”  
金有谦听出了BamBam语气中的戏谑，气呼呼地撅嘴，手朝后打了一下，毫不意外地打空了，白细的手腕反而被BamBam捏在手里。  
“要服从游戏规则哦有谦。”BamBam惩罚性地在金有谦的手腕上咬了一口，“你怎么可以打我呢？”  
“你……啊！！”金有谦扭头想反驳，鞭子又抽下来打在另一边的腰骨上。  
BamBam自然是舍不得下狠手的，用的力度也并不很大，白皙的皮肤上只留下浅浅的红痕，但对此刻敏感得不行的金有谦来说，哪怕BamBam只是手指轻轻滑过，都将是很大的刺激，鞭子抽下来疼得很，但是却让金有谦越来越投入。  
不多一会儿，好看的背脊上就布满了红痕，金有谦显然是被打出感觉来了，在BamBam放下鞭子的时候他扭过头去，眼里是疑惑，好像是在问，你怎么停下来了。  
BamBam伏在金有谦身上，舌尖沿着好看的蝴蝶骨舔过，唾液触碰到伤口，带给金有谦酥酥麻麻的痛感，随后耳朵便被叼住，舌头模仿性交进进出出，欲火更甚。  
后穴的刺激还在继续，金有谦只觉得自己已经快要达到顶峰，欲望被BamBam一把抓住套弄着，乳尖被拉扯揉捏，只差临门一脚。  
BamBam却停下动作了。  
“哥哥……哥哥……”金有谦歪头去蹭BamBam，绵软的奶音像是在糖水里浸过，甜的要命。  
“乖哦，有谦，接下来才是正餐啊。”BamBam亲了亲金有谦的脸颊，抽出按摩棒。  
“哥哥……别……”  
BamBam起身，让金有谦仰面躺着，也不知道是从哪里拿过来了一条丝带，绑住了金有谦的性器，还恶趣味地打了个蝴蝶结。  
BamBam低头亲了亲头部，伸出舌头在顶端轻舔。  
“呀啊……哥哥……你……让我……啊……”  
“忍一下哦，毕竟我还没进去呀……”  
话音刚落，金有谦就感受到空虚已久的后穴被填满，双腿自觉地缠上BamBam的腰身。  
BamBam毫无章法地抽插着，明明已经不是什么都不懂的处子，可他现在也不想去想什么性爱技巧，他只想好好感受金有谦，感受他所爱之人带给他的温暖与满足感。  
BamBam直插到最深处，抓着金有谦的腰在对方的敏感点上用力磨，虽然金有谦被弄得有些崩溃抓得自己生疼生疼，但这根本无法掩盖分身被温暖肉壁包裹吸附的快感。  
BamBam深呼吸，暂停了动作，拿过放在一边的蜡烛。  
“有谦？”  
“嗯？”  
金有谦正扭着身子想要靠着摩擦缓解一下欲望，听到BamBam叫他，停了动作看向身上人，随即便被那人手上的蜡烛吸引了目光。  
“这是……你要干嘛……呀……为什么……你不动啊……”  
奶音染了哭腔，听起来特别委屈，就好像是有人抢了他最喜爱的糖果。  
“有谦自己说都来的哦。”BamBam两眼弯弯，笑得可爱，“有谦要反悔吗？”  
“不……不反悔……”此刻的金有谦宛若三岁孩童，摇摇头拉着BamBam的另一只手晃了晃，湿漉漉的眼睛看着BamBam，好像在说，我乖乖的，你别生气。  
“我们谦呐……真乖啊……”  
蜡烛倾斜，金有谦目不转睛地盯着烛油滴下直到离开视线，胸前敏感之处被烫的痛，疼痛之中却又有些微隐藏着的快感。  
烛油冷却得很快，一滴一滴地掉落在金有谦白皙的皮肤上，冷凝后的红褐色与冷白的肤色形成鲜明的对比，勾得BamBam有些失了魂。  
BamBam放下了蜡烛，金有谦见状就伸手去抱BamBam，被BamBam揽在怀里翻了个身，一瞬间肉刃进入到一个从未有过的深度，激得金有谦眼泪扑朔朔往下掉。  
BamBam就着这个姿势顶弄，一下一下地撞在敏感点上，伸手把金有谦身上已经冷却了的烛油一点一点地抠弄下来，刮到胸前的两点时，BamBam偏就要放慢速度加重力道，指甲在已经挺立起来的红豆上毫不客气地刮弄。  
速度加快，金有谦撑不住地趴在BamBam身上，捧着BamBam的脸送上自己的唇，唇舌交缠之间BamBam解开了那条丝带。  
两个人几乎在同时达到了高潮。  
喘着气平复自我，金有谦撑着坐起来，配合着BamBam抽离自己的身体，两个人并排躺在床上，手臂靠在一起，像是得了肌肤饥渴症一样，不触碰就浑身难受。  
“有谦？”  
“啊？”  
回答BamBam的是金有谦有气无力的一个单音节。  
“没，我本来还想说要不这一次你来吧但是看你这么累……”  
“来！当然来！”  
听着金有谦突然活力充沛的声音，BamBam只想翻白眼。  
“你真的是……”  
搂过一边莫名兴奋的金毛犬，BamBam无奈地摇摇头。  
是一个缠绵的深吻。

“为什么……这里会有浴室啊啊……”BamBam跪趴在浴缸里，刚刚经历过漫长的灌肠体验的他此刻实在是没有太多力气。  
“Bam，是你说要体会一下灌肠是什么感觉的。”  
“我是说我给你来啊！啊你轻点……”  
金有谦的手指在BamBam的后穴里抽插着，指甲有点长了，挠得BamBam有些疼。  
“弄疼你了？”金有谦紧张兮兮地看着BamBam，手上动作也停了。  
“呀没有！你……你……别停啊……”BamBam本就有些奶兮兮的声音刻意地发了嗲更是甜得不行，像是一只无形的手，拖着金有谦向BamBam的更深处探索。  
金有谦对于什么BDSM没有太大兴趣，他也不那么舍得在BamBam瘦得不行的小身板上留下什么伤痕，他只想要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
金有谦的手指太好看了，BamBam拉过金有谦的左手含进嘴里的时候在心底里暗暗感叹。  
后穴里的手指很快就增加到了四根，金有谦尝试着伸开了一点，左手食指就被BamBam咬了一口。  
作为回应金有谦毫不客气地抽出手指扶着自己的那话儿捅了进去。  
这下BamBam是没那个心情去报复金有谦了。  
他忙着感受久违的快感。  
金有谦可没那么多小心思，左手抓过BamBam的手十指相扣，认认真真地抽送着自己。  
浴缸里的水随着抽插被带进去又被带出来，有了润滑的功效，只是BamBam就不那么好受了，小腹那里胀得很，一下一下的顶弄更是加剧了这种不适感。  
“有谦……有谦……”  
“嗯怎么了？”  
“难受……”  
“哪里难受？”  
“水进去了……啊……不舒服……”  
金有谦把BamBam捞出来，自己往后躺，BamBam就背对着他坐在他身上。  
“等一下……我把水放掉……”  
却也不放放完，留着薄薄的一层，恰好没过金有谦的脚踝。  
“Bam……”  
“啊啊？！”  
“自己动哦。”  
“呀金有谦！”  
BamBam一掌拍在金有谦的大腿上，白嫩嫩的大腿一下子就有了红印子，打完BamBam就心疼了，一边自己上上下下地动，一边揉了揉被自己拍红的地儿。  
手压在金有谦的膝盖上，支撑着自己摆动腰肢，金有谦也不是一动不动，互相配合着，想要获得至多愉悦。  
BamBam发了狠地用力往下坐，敏感点被顶到的那一下直接喊破了音，金有谦也不磨他，微微起身伸手帮他套弄着前端。  
不多时，BamBam在尖叫声中达到了高潮。  
BamBam歇了歇，往前爬了点，交合处分开，金有谦瞪大了眼要把人捞回来，接着就被扑过来的BamBam压倒。  
手撑着浴缸的边沿慢慢坐下去，BamBam微阖着眼看着金有谦，艳红的舌舔过嘴唇，淫靡模样让金有谦看直了眼。  
“还是……这样比较好……我可以……看着你……”  
BamBam伸手去捏弄金有谦还肿胀着的乳头，由着金有谦在自己身上刻痕迹。  
“Bam……”  
“嗯？”  
“就叫你一下……”  
BamBam手上一个用力，疼的金有谦皱眉。  
“金有谦同学……麻烦你集中注意力……”BamBam在金有谦耳边细细密密地亲吻着，“好好服侍我呀……”  
金有谦轻笑一声，“好啊……我求之不得呢……”  
舌头围着乳尖打转，BamBam手指插进金有谦的黑发中，不那么用力地扯着那头黑毛，又挺着腰把自己送进那人嘴里。  
两个人都大汗淋漓。  
“诶……照顾一下我啊……差不多就得了……”BamBam抓着金有谦肩膀的指尖泛白，快感直逼大脑，舒服得他脚趾都蜷缩，他觉得自己还是需要提醒一下金有谦他已经释放过了这件事。  
“唔……知道了……”  
金有谦回答得模糊，眼神也模糊，看着就像要睡过去一样，插在BamBam身体里的物什却又精神得很。  
“真是……”拿你没办法。

互相帮忙清理身体实在是一件不那么愉悦的事情，只要想想心爱的人就在眼前你却不能把他吃了就很难过。  
BamBam靠在金有谦怀里，肩膀上是金有谦的脑袋。  
“有谦啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么觉得我不喜欢你呢？”  
“唔……就是觉得……”  
“真的是……我表现得不够明显？”  
“有吗？”  
“没有吗？”  
BamBam侧过脸和金有谦对视。  
“……那就有吧。”  
“……你不也没说过……”  
“我爱你！可爱你了！最爱的就是你！”  
“……”  
“干嘛呀，你都不接受我的告白啊你看。”  
“金有谦。”  
“啊？”  
“你记住了，我，BamBam，想要占有你，喜欢你，爱你，一直一直，都是如此。”  
金有谦看着BamBam的眼睛，眨眨眼，好像有眼泪要掉下来了。  
“这么感动啊……”BamBam本还想开口调侃几句，虽说他自己耳朵红得不行，可是表面上的swag还是要有的。  
“对啊，我可感动了。”金有谦把BamBam抱进怀里，“我多喜欢你啊……”  
“我们俩也挺傻的。”  
“特别傻。”  
“是啊，也不知道是谁啊，傻乎乎的，还以为我喜欢宜恩哥，听说是抱着和我做炮友的心在和我交往呢。”  
“你还有理了。”  
“没理没理，我傻，我特别傻，有个这么好的人在我面前我还不知道珍惜，我太傻了……”  
BamBam还在继续叨叨叨个不停，被金有谦捧着脸狠狠地亲了一下。  
“好了，你是我的了。”  
听着金有谦中二得不行的告白，BamBam直想笑。  
“对，我是你的了，一直都是。”揉了揉湿湿的黑发，BamBam笑得无比宠溺。  
一直一直。


End file.
